


When Our Eyes Met

by menski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Falling In Love, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Keith's galra father, Love at First Sight, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), keith's father is original character, little bit angst, little bit sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menski/pseuds/menski
Summary: Keith is a Blade of Marmora soldier. His galra ship crashed in planet Earth and he meets Lance there. And that's start of a great lovestory





	When Our Eyes Met

Keith has been ready for this mission forever. He knew that war doesn't last forever. It was very sad to fight against their own, but no one can stand the tyranny. Galra has been enslaved other planets and thousands of species. No one have been strong or brave enough to fight back but the rebel will fight for freedom and peace. Many of the enslaved said that they won't trust any galra, but Blade Of Marmora will prove, that everyone is not the same. Keith is sure about that.

"Keith! Let's go!", Keith heard very familiar female voice somewhere near to him. It was Acxa, Keith's sister. She's tall, beautiful and very strong woman and Keith admires her. Keith himself is very small for a galra. Her mother Krolia and father, Walcow are tall too. They are about two meters tall and Keith is one hundred and sixty centimeters tall, or short. But he is fast and very good at flying ships. So he doesn't need to be tall person. "Ugh, yeah, i'm coming, there is no need to creep behind me", Keith snorted and gets up. They are walking to the cruise ships. "Be safe there, please go back, if you think it's not smart enough to fight", Krolia says and hugs both her babies. Babies, who grew up so fast. She was lucky enough to keep them both in there with her. But she would never give her kids away. This is war, but if she can, she will keep her little ones safe, no matter of the cost. "Of course mom. We are not babies anymore. And we are ready for this. Don't be afraid", Acxa says with smile. "Protect your little brother", Krolia says and hugs Keith tightly. "Moom~ I am not a little baby. I don't need to be protected", Keith complains but still smiles. "I love you both", Krolia says with loving smile. "We love you too, mom", Keith and Acxa answears to their mother. Their father was too busy to get ready to fight on his own. "Be safe too, mom", Keith says. "Of course, for you", Krolia says.

Then Keith puts the helmet on, jumping on a cruise ship, sighing and waiting for a countdown. "One, two three", Keith calculates alone and then catapulted in space. He really wishes this goes right. Keith flies with her sister and keeping close to her because mom told so. Maybe he is a little bit mommy's boy, but he would never admit it out loud. There was a lot of galra ships and cruise ships. They are very fast, but luckily Keith was faster. He needed to take a little bit distance to her sister so Acxa wouldn't get hurt. Keith fires ships with his weapons and takes galra cruisers down. "Whoo! This is fun!", Keith shouts. "Focus! Oh no, Keith! Behind you!", Acxa shouts. Keith shots them down with little help of Acxa. "Thank you", Keith says. "You're welcome brother. But please be careful", Acxa says and sighs relieved. 

Keith has way too many ships to shoot. "Help!", he shouts and flies away from the others. "Keith! Don't go so far!", Acxa shouts, with her hands full in ten other ships. There is too many of them, Keith can't shoot them all. Now he's far away and his radio communications aren't working. "Help! Please!", he shouts, but no one can hear him. He feels explosion and then everything goes out. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Acxa feels the tears in her eyes, when she can't hear his brother anymore. They still won, miracle happened. But how could Acxa be proud when he lost her only brother. Only thing their mom asked was keep Keith safe. But she didn't. And now everything is her fault. 

They were back in the bunker. Krolia runs to Acxa. "Where's Keith?", she asks and Acxa starts crying. "I'm sorry mom... I belive we lost him...", she says. Acxa sees how her mother starts to crying. "I'm sorry, mom", Acxa says quietly, afraid of her mothers rage. But instead of it, Krolia hugged her daughter. "He is alive, we need to belive that. It's not your fault, my dear", Krolia says, crying. Acxa hugs her mother tightly. "I'll talk to your father. We need to search him everywhere", Krolia says. "Okay. But atleast we won the big battle", Acxa says. "We did. I'm proud of you", Krolia says and sighs. 

"Keith comes back. Maybe he just hid in the meteorites and waits the right moment to get back", Acxa says optimistically. "He probably did that, yes", Krolia says and lets go of Acxa. "Now, we need just to wait. You should rest", Krolia says. "You too mom. And remember, we will found Keith alive. He is too spunky to die like that. You need to catch him first", Acxa says and chuckles little bit. 

It makes Krolia chucke too. "That's the truth", she says and smiles to her daughter, walking with Acxa to the others. Acxa goes to sleep for a minute and Krolia goes to his husband. He could start searching right now. He is very scared that her only son is dead. But he is very spunky and fast. He's probably fine and he contacts them. That's what Krolia wishes. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith opens his eyes slowly. He's in Blade of Marmora ship... In some planet. "Please... Someone?", he asks weakly. No one was there to help him. He was stuck. "H-help! Please...", he spoke and started to cry. "M-mom... Acxa?", he tries to contact them, but there's no use to do that. They won't answear. How he is able to go home, ever again. He sits there and tries to get out there, but the belts are still stuck. 

"Hello?", Keith heard near by. "W-who's there?", the voice was there again.

"Help!", Keith shouts and looks around him, seeing the weird creature, who has weird ears, hands, legs and looked a lot like Altean people, but still very different. Maybe because of the ears. 

"Uhh... What are you?", the person asks. That's not really how this should go, but okay. 

"I am a Keith, a galra, duh. And this ship is going to explode, if you don't help me", Keith says. 

The person looks at him and shrugs his shoulders. He starts to help Keith. "I'm um... Lance", he says. "T-this is little bit confusing but also cool. I am the first, who ever sees aliens. And please don't kill me. This creeps me out quite enough", Lance says and let's Keith free. "Thank you. I am not going to kill you if you are not gonna try to kill me", Keith says and takes the communicators. He run far as possible with Lance and looks a explosion. "Wow... This is something that you don't see everyday--", Lance says and looks at... Keith. He has no idea what is that creature, but he seemed oddly, kind. But he was very pretty. Lance looks at Keith in the eyes and felt something weird in his heart. Wow... That's pretty weird. He felt like there's no others, only Keith. 

Keith looks at Lance, straight in the eyes and felt how his heart bumped harder. He has very beautiful eyes and he's very pretty. There is no one else than him. He suddenly wanted to stay forever. Keith shakes his head and clears his throat. "Is there some place, where I can meet your leader?", Keith asks. "Umm... Well... We don't have a leader, but... You can stay at my house, in my room", Lance says. Keith looks at Lance again, tripping on his knees, because the feet no longer carried. His legs were wounded and tired. But he never fell because Lance took hold of him before the collapse. Lance sighs and takes Keith to his arms. "Be happy for free ride, this is only for because you can't walk on your own", Lance said. Keith blushed and started to protest. "Let go! I... I can walk on my own!", Keith hisses. "Wow okay, so you are big, purple cat. And I am not going to let you go. You can't walk. I have no idea where are you from, but in this planet, we are not letting injured people walk alone, and suffer like jesus", Lance says and looks at the big, purple cat. 

"I am not a cat, and who the quiznak is Jesus? Is he your leader?", Keith asks and stopped protesting. This was actually nice. And he smells good. 

Lance started to laugh. "No, he's not our leader. Just a man, who is the God's son, who can cure a blind and do amazing stuff", Cuban boy told Keith. It was pretty weird just casually carry a big, purple cat from the space and talk to him. But well, he was very nice to carry. "If that Jesus is like miracleworker, why they let him walk, even if he was injured from the legs?", Keith asks. "Well, they were assholes and sadistic. But Jesus is dead and those assholes are dead too", Lance told Keith. "Oh no, rest in peace Jesus", Keith said. 

"I'm hungry", Keith said then. "You can have food when we're at my house. We need to pack you up first thought", Lance says.

_______________________________________________________________

They were at the Lance's house. He lived with his parents and two siblings. Big brother Marco and Lance's twin, Rachel. The other siblings were old enough to live alone. Lance opened the door. Everyone was sleeping. "Now, please be quiet, my family are sleeping", Lance says and Keith only nodded. Lance went in his room and put Keith down in his bed. "Wait in here for a second", he said to alien boy. Keith nodded again and looked around him. That was... Very different than Keith's room. 

Lance picked up accessories to pack Keith up. "Okay. So, can you take your clothes of so i can pack your scars?", Lance asked. Keith hissed and started to take his Blade of Marmora suit off. Lance looked away a little. He saw the scars. "Holy shit", Lance said with little shock. "This probably hurts a little bit", he tells to Keith and begins to clean the wounds. Keith didn't like it, but it wasn't so horrible pain. Soon it was over and Lance went to get something to eat.  
Very soon Lance came back with a bacon and eggs. It looked delicious. Keith took fork and the knife, looking at them. "Umm...", he murmured. Lance shows him how to use them. "Oh", Keith said and started to eat. "This is very good, thank you", Keith says with smile. 

"So... How did you came here?", Lance asks. "I don't... I don't remember... I was in the fight and then my ship was shooted down", Keith told Lance. "Where is... Here?", Keith asks then. "We are in planet Earth, In Cuba. There is many countries and towns", Lance told. "And what is your race?", Keith asks. "We are humans. You said something about... Galra? Is that your race?", Lance asks. "Yeah", Keith answears. "Why were you fighting?", Lance asks. "Because of the war in the space", Keith tells him and eats. "War? Is there a war in space?", Lance asks again. "Yes. Has been 10 000 years", Keith tells to Lance. "I'm sorry...", Lance says and sighs. "There's nothing you could do about it", Keith says and eats all of the food. "Thank you, again", Keith says. Lance stands up and goes to his closet. There is clean clothes for you", Lance says.

Keith put Lance's clothes on."You can sleep here with me", Lance said and pointed the bed. It was very big bed. "O-oh... Okay...", Keith said and goes to bed, rolling himself in to cover. Lance chuckles and gets himself another blanket. When he comes back, he heard that Keith sniffed very quietly. 

"Hey, what's wrong?", Lance asks and sits on the bed, looking at Keith. "My family probably thinks i'm dead. What if I will never see them again?", Keith cried quietly. "I'm sure they know that you are strong enough to survive. They'll be fine. You can cry if it makes you feel better", Lance says and smiles to Keith. "Thank you Lance... Again", Keith whispers and gives cover to Lance too. Lance smiled and rolled these two in the cover. 

First Keith cried quietly, but then he stated to purr. And finally he was sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, the first chapter. I know that there will be so much typos, but please don't hate me :( i hope you like it! :3


End file.
